ONESHOT: Human-Creature-Beast
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: SLASH M17 - JimKirk/Khan - Slight AU, With the plot to overthrow Khan & his crew from the dwindling human population on Earth, everything goes as planned except Kirk's heat. *Rated for language & mature themes* - 3rd Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

Due to the course language & mature Themes, this fic is rated as so (but contains no Smut, sorry)

* * *

In the back of his mind, Jim repeats to himself, 'This can't be happening! This can't be Fucking Happening!'

He gulps in air as he staggers to the nearest wall, his skin crawling with electricity and blood feeling like heavy beads rolling down a string through his body, his pulse uneven and jumping at the ship's every sound, especially to that of his own making. The black walls seemed as if to close in, until he felt as if he were recycling the same air, his sense of smell heightened considerably also in the past one-hundred-twenty hours of the one-hundred-sixty-eight hour duration of his 'inhuman bodily functions', being those mutated within his genes since the human Earth population dwindled between two-billion and two-point-seven-billion after the tyranny of Khan had reduced their numbers from the all too healthy seven-billion and three-billion on interstellar colonial missions. Yes, oddly enough, every male of the human species in the underground Starfleet were made to have Heats, as were the women, which borne human and half-human children from interspecies mingling, thusly appearing as if the Earth Humans have reverted back to beasts in Khan's eyes. The dictator never the less had 'fun' with all sorts of these unfortunates whom crossed his path.

Kirk took another breath, ignoring the heavy swell hanging painfully against his thighs, the cool walls did little to effect his burning skin, he felt as if he were expanding and imploding with each step on the inside while he made it his goal to find a pod not locked out or damaged. The phaser at this side was useless, the energy long ago converted to contact the side Starfleet still loyal to Earth, and Kirk's current duty before being hit by the voting of his own hand: establish contact with the human colonies scattered in the universe, request assistance in overthrowing Khan and his superior race of humans. It all sounded rational as Spock would put it, and yet because Kirk was hit by a sudden Heat, he was useless to the Federation, completely MIA if Khan or any of the crew found him wandering the halls with stolen codes and maps of the remaining human colonies, he clutched the data-loaded PADD to his chest desperately wishing that Bones had given him extra vials of hormone suppressant.

Being ever active in sex or up to the sport of it, Kirk was made an Alpha: the seeker of a mate rather than an Omega, the bearer of children - hence, his difficult ability to go Into heat, yet inside the battleship he stood dripping of the need to penetrate or be penetrated. Either had his swollen cock dripping heavily and twitching spasmodically inside his crew uniform. He did everything humanly possible to calm down, to keep his rigid muscles lax to allow him movement, his gray uniform scratched though it was a soft material, his lungs full though feeling as if he was not breathing enough or taking in oxygen which was too thin in the overpowering aroma he emitted from every sweating pore. The ship was void of Alphas, Kirk could taste the flat blandness in the air, steps approached and he pleaded to himself, 'Don't find me. Whoever you are please Don't find me!'

Instinct shouted his muscles to run, his hands to fall into fists, his body to Stop begging and for the delicious Thing advancing to pass right by. In the sparsely lit hallways between battle stations and the life preserver shuttles, Kirk only had to run, insert the override codes and get the hell off the floating militarized space junk, but he was tired of running, a nice nap felt as good as it seemed. Thoughts of rolling around naked alongside a willing crewmate kicked his heat into overdrive, his limbs freezing to the spot against his protests, his heart jumping up into his throat and down into his stomach, his cock swelling again to the point of insanity as he felt himself leaking hot strands of precum to the floor, the side of his brain solely thinking Save Earth Plans shut down completely, the side where his newly-injected genes dictated pushed him to such lengths - Kirk began to whimper.

At first a quiet wheezing at the back of his throat, then slightly audible gasping, finally to full-on sexual sobbing, anyone on the same deck level who heard through sound waves at that moment was most likely to have an erection like their own arm reaching into the air for anything to fuck. Tears burned through Kirk's eyes, his body felt all too hollow, his body refusing to search out a potential mate since his limbs locked together in a tense heap of need and nature becoming two forces at war with another, a war greater than that waged between Khan's species and Earth's humans. Kirk's lips lay open, red, swollen from being licked and sucked through his teeth, his hair beginning to cake against his skin, his uniform now completely saturated and his scent wrapped him in tantalizing screams of 'Now! Fuck me Now! Somebody! Anybody! Anything! Please!'

And the footsteps halted before him, not knowing he was staring at the floor, Jim's eyes roved towards the boots which encased long legs in black pants, leading to a strong upper torso and robust arms, finally upon pale skin, amidst everything he tried to see Kirk saw a potential mate standing before him, the scent mingling with his own putting his body into a further trance where he shakily whispered, "Please…- please-"

The following voice shoots straight to his groin, sparking nerves on the way while his mind goes on aimlessly in the other man's answer, "No."

With his body swimming in hormones, Kirk processes the answer, his body then takes flight to find another who would fulfill his animalistic demands, but already he is being thrown upon a shoulder and taken, he squirms crudely against the person carrying him to a place he would rather like to have a bed than a boring shuttle.

The Shuttle! Starfleet! Khan!

Against the shoulder and solid arms hauling him to possibly a solitary cell, mind made up, Kirk surges with the inhuman strength his heat has given him to force himself out of the grip, he powered with all his might forward to the shuttles just half a kilometer ahead, his legs pumped as did his arms as much as they could without tripping on one another. He fell into the door of a shuttle just as he slapped the open-button and smacked the emergency lock, not before that same particular Thing slid in through the closing door, locking them both inside the shuttle. Jim stared in horror at first, the emotion ebbing away to the grimace holding tight in his jaws, he hissed, the person before him had the same unreadable expression yet was betrayed by the cold twinkle in his eyes, the slight turn in his thin lips. Kirk then fell to his knees, his hands slipping from the console and legs unable to give him the strength to stare down the man who single-handedly enslaved the human race.

Khan, though claiming to be superior, stood as an artificially intelligent human would: still, calm, in control, seemingly unaffected by Kirk's need to be fucked, claimed, broken inside and out until the genes replacing the feral human's own subsided to it's completely human element. Khan felt the damning gaze of the former captain, blaming him solely for all the problems caused, which was a fact, Khan preferred to be the end of an inferior species than the father of an age of supreme beings marching about and waging triumph over the lesser beings, yet, his body worked strictly to it's own accord. Training tirelessly, brain calculating and storing information, he was aware of his own self Evolving at the speed of months than the millions it took to have made homo sapiens out of the grunt-faced homo erectus, thus, his body learned on its own how to sniff out the genetically embedded gender roles of Alpha, Omega, Beta and their ten-percent Omicron children.

The mere idea of humanity falling from the very pedestal they had built for themselves and being replaced by him, Khan both hated and Loved the concept that he will Never be subordinate to any other than the limits he had set for himself, and still his every fiber craved James Kirk. The man's skin, the man's every thought, his every attention, everything human and Himself he could give to feed the supremacy Khan had been genetically fitted and engineered with, and here he was standing for what seemed like hours not at all trying to alert the ship of the mutiny. He stepped forward, earning a growl from Kirk, Khan was helpless to his own newly evolved genetic makeup: claiming Jim, because he was also an Alpha. Without him understanding, Khan had become an alpha a year prior to the genes supplemented to Earth Humans going global, yet most of him remained the same: never fraternize among your inferior.

This time he had never encountered among the population nor his own prisoner-crew an omega five days into heat and never having had the time to quell the overpowering hormones dripping sex by the bucket, their eyes burning so much unwanted yearning and barely-hidden disgust at the same time as Kirk had been doing since escaping the crew's quarters under false pretense of going to medical bay.

Unable to react, Kirk flinched as Khan's hand came under his chin and lay across his neck, maybe curious of the color Kirk would turn if he were to be strangled mid-heat, he held the PADD closer to his chest and breathed evenly through the light grip only gracing his hot skin. He knew in the back of his mind the animal clawing up to the surface of his skin, wanting to be thrown to the floor and used until he was impossibly impregnated by an entire race, Kirk kept his stance defiant, unwilling to let Khan have his way though his body shuddered from the empty chaos which lay within him, needing an organ, a solid Object to replace the coiled hollowness inside himself. Khan's growl turned his body into a quivering wet mess before he righted himself and used his spare hand to confirm the coordinates he had been punching in quietly while he had Khan distracted, he pressed the keys upon the console to sanction the coordinates, he only had but to wait for the shuttle to charge fully before deploying to the most densely populated Human colony in the universe, one which awaited patiently on standby for further instructions on liberating Earth's human race.

* * *

To Be Continued with Smut, it'll be on Ao3  
for now, this fic is just a standalone & is my very first Star Trek/Heat fic

thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

because of two fabulous reviews from beautiesrosemightneverdie & zeynel (don't forget the faves!) so i decided to post this mini chapter to direct traffic to the other site...cheesy & selfish, but remember the rule of not posting 'Adult Content' on FFnet?  
enjoy & thank you all who read the first chapter! :)

* * *

In a flash, Kirk's teeth found the flesh of Khan's wrist, he bit down as hard as he could, his teeth aching as he ventured as far as his jaws allowed into the supple skin, Khan only raised a dark brow, his body showing the very slightest of quakes from the sheer pleasure of being bitten, the fires of his despotic side fed upon the tenacity still within Jim. Kirk spat out the hand though feeling the strong urge to suck the entire organ into his throat, to somehow fill himself no matter Where he could get the relief. Saliva dripped over his lips, the seat of his pants and front soaked through with his bodily lubricant tethered him weakly to the floor in liquid strands, the very idea sickening him and alas giving his legs the strength to avoid Khan's advance toward him. Kirk shied away from the hand again reaching to touch his face, he fell flat on his ass in a weak attempt to avoid the very thing he vowed himself to destroy, but the soothing heat of his enemy was oh so tempting and he lashed out again with his teeth still aching from their last effort at doing more damage than slightly creasing Khan's skin.

Aware of his all too sticky body, Kirk crawled into a corner hurriedly on his legs as he stood, seeming as if trying to disappear into the shuttle's cranny, he gulped in the sparse oxygen before he sighed like a weak-willed liar rather than shouting authoritatively, "-don't come near me-"

His skin jumped with every inch Khan took in of his body, clearly observing him in his most vulnerable and probably most defensive state, he shook off the observing-lavishing glare of his captain, willing himself to resist as he always had, yet through the cloudy gaze that used to be his sight, he saw the watery form of Khan striding almost deliberately to him. Was it fear? Intimidation? Caution? All of which were none of the above, the captain felt nothing but utter loss of control, yet kept a scant shred for his own sanity, providing how he was unveiling a new kind of torture to Kirk, unavoidable, absolute, and predictably free of outer motives. Kirk clenched the PADD even closer to the point of breaking the screen, he cursed the shuttle quietly for not being able to charge as quickly as he had wanted, he swore at everything going wrong on his quickie steal-and-escape assignment he was the best fit for, and it did nothing in deterring Khan's newly awakened interest in him.

His voice sent sparks up Kirk's spine, relighting extinguished flames and completely dulling his self-preservation to a whisper, Khan leaned over the former captain, taking his time nudging at the slick skin stinking of sweet pheromones, the 'come hither' scent paired with Kirk's half-lidded blue eyes strikingly appearing as if being genetically enhanced, he thought to himself of the unblemished irises, 'Beautifully colored. Almost true to the palette.'

Khan knew he should be twisting both of Kirk's arms out of their sockets, interrogating the young man for information regarding the human rebellion, but they knew each other too well: Kirk would never give in and Khan would never give up, he knew by all of Starfleet's knowledge of their organic biology that there was no use dealing with an animal in heat, nor a human in his case for their stubborn craving to breed. Their hours would be wasted away by Khan breaking all prisoner of war penal codes he had written himself, twisting Kirk into unnamable works of cruelty, maybe dismembering him while the former captain would only give him false starts and sarcastic retorts. They had been through this on a weekly basis, Kirk being a major key member to the Federation loyal to humanity's survival, Khan was always the one directly questioning and coaxing out false information from Kirk, and Kirk was always the one receiving the many interrogation techniques which only toughened him up considerably instead of breaking under the unbearable pressure of Khan and his peers.

Anything and everything, all the attraction he had stifled prior came tumbling back tenfold, and like the call of animal instinct, he followed as a blind man does to his every other senses, Khan's tongue peered from between his lips while his hand took hold of Kirk's trembling jaw, he licked him from smooth clavicle, through the shivering tendons leaking droplets of pheromones, along the young man's close-shaved jaw and up to his brow. He turned the pain-broken face aside, and repeated, Kirk whimpered pitifully, almost thankfully for easing him nearer to obedient, his voice gasping out in response, his entire body undermining his unwillingness to become as sexually enticing as possible to the promising mate soothing his physical discomfort with a calming show of affection. A favor alphas would do for omegas or betas if either were locked into a feral mindset, all of which shocked Kirk back to consciousness, he threw his fist against Khan's cradling hand, knocking the limb away as he slid out from the corner and bounced on his toes in the center of the shuttle.

Kirk flung both fists, one after the other to Khan's abdomen and one to the ribcage, he followed up with a head butt resulting in his daze, being thrown backwards by his own force only to regain his footing. Adrenaline ran wild pumping his veins an energy and alive with the hormones, but all he could do to not die for penetration was fight back as much as he was capable of, Khan was up to the challenge. Khan caught the next hard swing to his face, he flung Kirk's hand away, again a knee aimed at his ribs being blocked, not for the next succession of blows Kirk threw, right fist connecting to chest, left to the right temple, two right uppercuts to the chin and alas both fists combined into a clenched knot and every ounce of strength Kirk had to knock against Khan's left shoulder. Yet there he stood unfazed, his frame a little askew from all the insignificantly damaging blows dealt to him, Khan humored the heated alpha by shrugging his shoulders as if to brush off the hardly-registered pain bordering a mere half-hearted pinch to his skin, he ushered him in with a hand gesturing 'Have another go.'

"I'm kicking your ass, captain!" Kirk huffed quietly as he tucked his chin down into his collarbone and floated inward only to jump back at the slightest turn of Khan's lips.

"Too awfully confident in your ability, Kirk?" Khan nodded diffidently, his extraterrestrial-inspired eyes neither blinking nor flicking to their surroundings as the human's had, he stepped inward teasingly, not in the least falling into an defensive stance or cowering at the most flirtatious growl Kirk emitted unknowingly, "You look a bit bothered."

"I'm just as easily distracted," Kirk rasped almost choking on the overpowering musk clouding his better judgment, he now more than ever fought his inner workings which screamed submission, he again quelled the urge to fall on his hands and knees for Khan, angered by his own body's near-betrayal he growled and aimed his right fist with all the rage he had pent up for the tyrant before him, "No way am I losing This time!"

In the split second it took for Kirk to launch himself at Khan, the captain recognized his own slight miscalculation leading to his current scuffle against possibly the most stubborn human he had ever the pleasure to break in:

TBC on Ao3

* * *

this is only half of the second chapter, & the third chapter is the Last containing all the Khirk smut i can type without fainting


	3. Chapter 3

the third chapter is up on Ao3, & as soon as this one is finished, this story will be deleted on FFnet. Thank you all

* * *

Jim landed one of the best hits he was ever capable of in that moment his captain stilled, Khan recomposed himself by brushing his black strands correctly into place, his expression showing the slightest hint of what Kirk would mistake as an incriminatory glare, Khan's eyes narrowing only until the thinnest steely gray rings reached through the haze of thick pheromones wafting about in the shuttle as if it were smoke. The shuttle hummed to life, and lurched forward in its initial takeoff into the silent darkness surrounding protectively - leaving Khan's warship Ares Convoy unmanned, completely floating in the same soundless sea wrapping the tiny explorer pod. Thankfully, the warship Ares Convoy blares no alert of the escaped shuttle, the ship only disappears peacefully into the stars as the shuttle gave the 'all clear' signal to the pilot. Jim glanced up from the floor he was laying against upon his stomach, the cool floor nearly burning his hot skin and feeling as if it were sizzling over his bones, Kirk hauled himself up unto his arms, his legs refusing to fold beneath his weight, they instead spread at the knee to his horror.

He clasped his legs shut only to have a knee wedged between his thighs and a solid grip holding his left wrist high above his head, Kirk glanced back to Khan, his growl becoming a distressed sob as the tongue again laved his skin from shoulder to the heated tip of his ear, soothing his rigid tendons and perspiring skin. Sensations both familiar and amplified rolled up his spine in waves, Khan took another taste, his tongue dipping along Kirk's throat and twining his fingers into the human's hands, their fingers at first splayed against each other until Kirk's fingers clenched into Khan's hand. The lines between anger and anticipation built behind Kirk's shame leaking against Khan's thigh and knee, he clawed away at the floor with his right hand in an attempt to flee or get loose, anything to keep from having his ass bump against the thigh pressing at his sensitive parts, his legs fared off no better at trying to squirm or propel his strength-sapped body forward. Yet his nerves rooted him to the spot beneath Khan, his nerves firing off hot pulses to his wet lips, to his swollen nipples, along the veins and skin of his throbbing cock, along the fleshy divide and disturbingly inside the walls of his contracting ass, he felt himself again dribble bodily lubricants.

He leaked all the more from all ends, his eyes burning from the lights and wet to his chin, his lips overflowing saliva from his watering mouth, he laid his face against the warm chest and panted quietly, his own ribcage tight with tense muscles and legs locked at the knees against each other, his spine rigidly arched upwards into Khan's abdomen. Warmth bordering cool whispered along the short hairs of Kirk's neck, slightly turning the mist on his skin icy in contrast, he ground his forehead into the floor, denying himself his nature to submit, to push his ass into the air against Khan's groin, though his skin ached for stronger contact, his muscles thrummed from Yearning for every touch he forced himself not to beg for. Yet the sounds forced itself out of Kirk's panting mouth, he shut his teeth together, quelling the urge to look up into Khan's eyes and confirm all his worse fears: he unwittingly attracted a mate. Khan's warm hand came to rest gently on his chin, tracing the tense tendons and skin perspiring the most delicious scent ever to be created, Kirk's sigh escaped almost instantly and he opened his eyes, unable to keep them closed any second longer.

Khan leaned over him, steel-grey irises framing black lust-hazed pupils, dark brows neutrally motionless save for a slight twitch in the right, pale lips sporting a shine from saliva, Kirk felt himself lurch forward as if to grind himself into the floor, only dislodging himself from Khan's gentle grip. Kirk threw himself into a wall, his body whipping around on his knees, nearly expecting to find Khan pressed up behind him, he saw his captain rising gracefully from his knees, his weight rolling unto the balls of his toes as he sat on his hunches, his perfect eyes raking sinfully over Kirk's half defenseless form. Kirk gulped half in fear - half in nervous humiliation, the contact of Khan's breath ghosting over his flesh though he sat only two meters away, clutching at the metal and feeling his inner muscles flutter at the shuttle's vibrations, he was losing himself and he knew it.

It was only a matter of time before the artificial genes took over, until then, Kirk hardened his gaze and snapped like an agitated animal, his words no more than half a handful lest his voice taper away to embarrassing mewls, "Keep away, Khan!"

Khan tilted his chin up in a haughty display, his spine visibly shivering to the beautiful rumpled human trying to give a seductive threat, his own voice was clear, the deep baritone in his syllables playing along and all the same leading on an enticing challenge, "Give me a reason, Kirk."

"-Or I'll-!" Kirk's temper got beat out by his need to strip down and cool himself, yet he decided against making this in the least Easy for his captor, he gulped overcome as he hooked a finger over the neck of his shirt and pulled slightly to ease the tightness in his neck, he weakly whimpered, "-or I'll-"

"Or you'll What?" Khan licked his plush lips and suddenly Kirk was writhing in madness against the wall, his mind stunned and caught between avoiding and craving all the attention Khan was sure to offer, he asked calmly low, expecting another act of defiance, "Or you'll what, Kirk?"

Kirk felt as if he were running so far, so fast for so long that he could hardly catch his breath, his lungs were about to explode telling by the cold soreness in his throat, he gave up trying to develop a plan, he instead huffed seriously if his voice did not pitch into a moan at the end, "You'll regret invading Earth."

"Ah?" Khan's eyes lit up with interest, he rose up to his full height, displaying the intimidating bulge in his groin, he took from behind his back an object unclear to Kirk, he put the items in full view of the dazed human, displaying a pair of Teflon-coated cuffs, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

full chapter on Ao3 :)  
the links are on my profile page


End file.
